Fortune Cookie
by crazyhorse08
Summary: It wasn’t everyday they talked about boys.


A/N: Hello there! Well the original idea for this story came up in my head as a little drabble, but somehow it evolved into what you are going to read now. I can't think of anything else to comment on so I'll just leave it with "I hope you enjoy!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star, although it would be cool to do so...

* * *

"Maybe it's gonna be Shiro from class 3-C."

"Hmmm, he is kinda cute…wait what am I saying, he'll never want to do anything with me. Besides, we haven't even interacted with each other enough to even get him to talk to me."

Konata let out an exasperated cry as she plopped over her desk.

"Ok how 'bout 'Mr. Macho Captain of the Soccer Team,' Takeda Sato-san? I'm pretty sure I saw him lookin' your way during P.E. last period."

"You think so?" Kagami asked. "Well I wouldn't mind it if it's going to be him…"

"Yeah, I'm a hundred percent sure that he's attracted to you." Konata said confidently, crossing her arms and nodding her head up and down vigorously.

"And why's that?"

"Because I've heard that he likes 'em a little on the chubby side and considering your eating habits, woo boy, you're perfect for him!" Konata happily said, her smile growing as she observed Kagami's ears reddening.

Kagami, too flustered to even remember how to talk just ended up slapping Konata on the back of the head.

Kagami slumped into her desk and sighed. It wasn't everyday they talked about boys. Earlier that morning, Kagami, expecting the usual vague words of advice that were usually not actual fortunes, had opened a fortune cookie and was surprised at the message that greeted her eyes.

_You will be kissed by someone who cares deeply about you._

Now, although Kagami was raised in a shrine and participated in the events of her religious beliefs, she was not superstitious at all. Thus, she read it out loud to her friends, expecting to laugh and joke about the absurdity of fortune cookies nowadays with them.

It seemed that day nothing came out to be how she expected it to be. Almost immediately after hearing Kagami read the fortune, Tsukasa and Konata were lost in their own world, discussing about which boy in their school was going to give the lucky Kagami her first kiss. Even Miyuki was dragged into their conversation. And as time passed, Kagami finally stopped resisting and gave in to the superstition, which, all in all, is how Kagami got into the situation she is currently in, although they weren't making much progress…

Konata hissed in pain as she held her head. "Joking, joking!"

Kagami glared at Konata, "Tch, whatever, lunch is going to end soon, I'll see you guys after school."

"Try not to daydream too much in class about your kiss," Konata shouted as Kagami walked out the door and smirked as Kagami stumbled and blushed beet red. "'Cause I'm depending on you for your notes today in History. Totally just fell asleep today."

Konata's smirked widened even more when Kagami growled in response.

* * *

As the bell rang, Kagami couldn't help but feel down with despair. A whole day at school and there wasn't any hint of a kiss coming from anyone at all. Defeated, she slowly packed her things and joined the rest of the students happily exiting the classroom. 

Lost in her thoughts, she was completely unprepared for the mass that greeted her as soon as she set foot outside her class.

"Kagamin!" Konata yelled as she leaped towards Kagami, hands stretched out.

Kagami yelped, losing her balance from the surprise attack and landed on her behind.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Experimenting."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Experimenting what?"

"I didn't bounce off of you like I thought I would. Actually, you toppling over was not was expected. Thought you were heavier than that." Konata added as an afterthought.

Kagami, now shaking with rage looked up into Konata's bright green eyes. Fists clenched and erratic breathing complete with a glare that could kill within 30 seconds swiped the sly grin off of Konata's face and shredded it into a million pieces.

"N-now clam down there Kagami! No hard feelings. I was jus' joking is all! Now put the dictionary down slowly and take a deep, and I mean deep breath-"

Konata didn't get to finish her sentence for she ran off before finishing it. After all, she needed to get as much of a head start as she could.

* * *

"Mou, you didn't have to hit me that hard." 

Kagami ignored her comment and continued walking faster toward the train station. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, she finally realized what was nagging at her since they had left the school.

"Oh my god we forgot Tsukasa!" Kagami screamed, eyes wide and hands gripping her hair.

Just as Kagami was about to break into a sprint back to school, Konata's eyes brightened and rubbed the back of her head apologetically.

"Oh yeah, since you were busy whacking me and stuff, I forgot to tell you that Tsukasa had to stay after school for tutoring since she did bad on that last English test we had."

"Oh." Kagami said lamely, expression turning wistful.

Konata stood there silently, observing Kagami's change in attitude.

"Sooo yeah, since tomorrow's the weekend and all, let's hang out or something! We can go to the arcade and besides, I need to get some stuff at the store."

Kagami sighed, "I don't feel like it today, and you probably only want to drag me along for some 'buy three manga get one free, but limited to one customer only' sale."

"That may be true, but it'll be fun anyway! Now let's go before the train leaves without us!" Konata yelled happily as she took Kagami's hand and pulled her to the train station.

Kagami reluctantly followed along, but couldn't help but smile at the warmth she felt while Konata held her hand.

* * *

"Jackpot!" 

Konata's eyes were gleaming beacons of light as she took in the sight of the new arrivals of manga, anime and other collectables. Scanning the items scattered across the store, Konata ran down her battle plan to Kagami. "Okay, since Tsukasa isn't here today, for she fell to the clutches of…" Konata's eyes narrowed lip curling has she sneered, "… _evil_, we, being you and I will have to work twice has hard. Unlike other times, however, I have prepared a list of items I must obtain because I care for my comrades and subordinates and-"

"Okay, okay I got it. Enough of the dramatic speeches already. I'm not going to die, although sometimes hanging out with you makes me want to do so..." Kagami let out a light sigh and smiled as she tapped Konata playfully on the head. "Well I'll be off now. Your items aren't going to buy themselves. Now you be a good little girl and get the items on your list, 'kay?"

Surprised from Kagami reaction, for Konata was expecting the usual violence that Kagami tended to give, Konata stared at her in awe before Kagami's last comment sunk into her mind. "Hey! Mou, I am _not_ a little. Okay maybe on the physical side, but inside I am perfectly –" Konata's complaints were left hanging as Kagami became lost in the sea of otaku.

* * *

The sun was just setting as the two high school girls walked through the park, enveloping the entire area with an orangey hue. They were walking side by side in companionable silence, hands full of bags containing various items. Flopping down on the nearest bench, Konata let out a long yawn, stretching her back and arms. 

Kagami joined her on the bench, setting down the bags on the ground. She rummaged through them examining the merchandise they bought. Seeing something that grabbed her interest, Kagami quirked an eyebrow at the device she was holding. It had a metallic base with a rounded center and metal wires running across.

"What's this thing for?" Gesturing to Konata the metallic utensil she was examining.

"What does it look like to you?"

Kagami tapped her chin as she looked to the sky in thought, "I don't know…is it a cosplaying device to access a mecha from some anime?"

"Bzz, bzz. And here I thought you were smarter than me. Tsk tsk, I'm really disappointed in you. This, my dear friend is an egg slicer. Of course you wouldn't know since you fail at home economics."

"What? I-I-I do not fail! I'm just less skilled…a-and why the hell did you buy an egg slicer at an anime store, more so, why do they even sell them?"

"Haruhi." Konata replied simply, leading Kagami to notice the chibi Haruhi on the base of the egg slicer.

"I think I'm going to stop wondering how you otaku can get even weirder." Kagami stated, putting the Haruhi egg slicer back into the bag.

Silence washed over them once again, the only sounds coming from the cawing crows flying overhead. Kagami eyes wandered around the park, watching leaves dance in the air as a breeze blew by. She followed the dancing leaves until her eyes fell on Konata's face. Konata was resting quietly with her eyes closed, mouth curled up in her usual content cat smile. _Cute_, Kagami couldn't help but think as she listened to the steady rhythm of Konata's light breathing.

"Ne, Konata?" Kagami turned her head to stare at the empty playground.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, for all this. For trying to cheer me up, even though half of it was probably for the sales, and even though I had to deal with sweaty, creepy lechers, I'm grateful that you tried to get my mind off of…that and-" Kagami let out a growl of frustration. "Why was I even worrying about it? Why was I even expecting someone to come out of the blue and kiss me when no one has even shown any interest in me? I mean, I'm not the prettiest of girls, or special in any way. I eat too much, who likes fat girls? I'm not smart like Miyuki. I just study and work hard. I'm not cute and innocent like Tsukasa, speaking of which, is probably worried sick about me now. I hope she doesn't get lost going home. To top it all off, I have just proven how stupid I was for believing a stupid fortune cookie that I would get k-"

Kagami's eyes widened as she felt a nice pair of warm lips press against hers.

The kiss was quick, a feathery peck.

Konata pulled away slowly, wearing the most sincere smile Kagami has ever seen in the years that she knew Konata, making her blush a deep shade of red. "You're cute when you ramble."

If it was even possible, Kagami turned three more shades of red.

Konata stood up, stretched and brushed off her skirt. Grabbing the bags of merchandise with one hand, she turned and faced Kagami, extending her other hand towards her.

"Let's go home."

Fumbling with her skirt, Kagami smiled shyly at the offered hand and grasped it, blushing and savoring the warmth she felt in her palm and heart the whole way home.

* * *

That's all folks! Any comments or constructive criticism are welcome and will make me very happy. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
